Supernatural: Out of the darkness
by Nightingale101
Summary: An old flame of Dean's Dies and leaves him something in her will, His 11 year old daughter. follows the show up until season 6  episode 11 "Appointment in Samarra" after that it takes an alternative Timeline
1. Chapter 1

There were very few women Dean Winchesters knew, who made an impact on his life, three to be exact. There was Cassie, but the way that ended soured those memories, and then there was Lisa, boy did he have some fond memories of Lisa, and then there was one more...

Her name was Mary-Kate Lawson, but everyone called her MK. It was 11 years ago, in April 2000, when Dean had met her, she had been 21, and he was 22.

Dean had been working a case in the town over, but had finished two week before he had to meet his Dad (Sam had been at college at the time). So he decided to take the weeks off.

Dean had very fond memories of MK, she was smart, funny, opinionated, interesting and drop dead beautiful. Dean could listen to her talk for hours, or just stare into her ice-blue eyes, and she was Hunter, she understood him. But like all of deans relationships, it didn't last long, two weeks, the last time dean saw here was on the 24th of April 2000, in the back of the impala. He was a little drunk and didn't remember much about their last time together, but he remembered her face.

The next morning, he woke up in his motel room, got dressed, packed his stuff, and drove away without so much as a goodbye to MK. It may seem harsh, but that just what Dean did, pushed people away before they hurt him.

So dean went on with his normal life, reunited with his younger brother, lost his father, made a deal to save his brother, went to hell because of the deal, got pulled out of hell by an angel, found another brother, lost him too, Help start the apocalypse, help stop the apocalypse, watch his bothers go to hell, tried to live a normal life, failed, reunited with his brother again, found out his brothers soul was still in hell, became Death for a day, got his brothers soul back and still hunting things.

But things were about to change.


	2. Call

_**A/N : Ok frist of THANK YOU for reviews and faves! I love it! Second: I am so sorry that it took me like 2 or 3 months to write this (and it's another short chapter, they will get longer). School is eating my time. And I was working details with my friend for another story I'm writeing and I kinda forgot about this one till someone faved it a few days ago and I was like 'OMG! Oh no! I forgot Deans Daughters story!'. But I already had a little bit written so this didn't take long. And I shall stop talking and let you reed.**_

_**P.s Reviews/Faves/Alerts = motivation and reminders. **_

Dean was driving his beloved Impala down a long straight stretch of road. Sam was sitting next to him looking on his laptops for a new job. So far nothing. Nothing for three weeks. Dean was bored as hell.

His mind was wondering all over the place, to Lisa and Ben. Boy did he miss them. He liked having a family, but it would have never worked. He would always be wondering if they were ok. If dean ever did get hitched, it would have to be someone who could hold her own, probably a hunter. But the thought was laughable to dean.

'Dean!' Sam yelling in his ear brought him back to reality.

'What!' He asked annoyed.

Sam shook his head as turned back to his laptop, 'Your phone just rung.'

'what? I didn't here it'

Dean pulled into the car park of a small dinner; Sam got out and went to get some food.

Dean flipped his phone open and sure enough there was 1 new voice message. He put the phone up to his ear and listened.

" _Hello Mr. Dean Winchester. This Errol Jonson, I am the lawyer of Miss Mary-Kate Lawson. I am so sorry to inform you of this, but Miss Lawson passed away last month. A, uh, hunting accident. I would have contacted you sooner but it took me awhile to track you down. Miss Lawson left you some things in her will, practically a letter that to be read by you before you are given the things. Mr Winchester please call me back when you resave this message and we can arrange a time to meet. Thank you, and good day."_

MK was dead. Dean had to listen to the message a half a dozen times to take it all in. What could she have left him? What kinda hunting accident?

When Sam got back to the car Dean gave him the message to listen to. Sam made Dean to call the Lawyer and before Dean knew it, Sam was driving him to the office of the lawyer.


End file.
